Gideon Grim
"For thousands of years, Gideon Grim has ruled the underworld. A pioneer and innovator of death, Gideon Grim is responsible for millions of deaths worldwide - from simple choking to the average heart attack. And to his more elaborate deaths, such as death by durian, Grim can do it all!" '' '''Gideon S. Grim, '''also known as the Grim Reaper, was the main event icon at Singapore's Halloween Horror Nights 8. In addition to performing his duties as Grim Reaper, Gideon is a "motivational death coach" who performs DEADTALKs, inspiring his audience to "put the BOO back in YOU!" Backstory/General Trivia Although not much is currently known about Gideon's past, according to his interview "666 Questions with Gideon Grim," Gideon has been performing the job of Grim Reaper since the Black Plague (he notes that they were "some fun times"). He refuses to reveal what his middle initial of "S" stands for. Gideon owns a cat named "Muffin the Murderer," and is a self-professed "#catman," having never killed a single cat in his many centuries as Grim Reaper. Other general trivia revealed in the interview includes that his favorite food is steak ("bloody"), his favorite drink is "a rotten appletini," his all-time celebrity crush is Cleopatra, he enjoys a good romcom every once in a while, and the best gift he's ever received was a gold ring. His self-professed worst habit is that he's impatient, and his best habit is that he "always gets the job done." He states that the best part of his job is "looking out and seeing all those terrified faces in the audience," and the worst part is the interviews. If he wasn't a motivational death coach, he says that he would be "something scary and gross, like the Boogeyman or a Hollywood studio executive." He then says that the key to a perfect scare is the element of surprise before choking the interviewer to death. Gideon was named by Dead People magazine as "the scariest man alive," and has been inducted into the Horror Hall of Fame. He has five best-selling books: "Putting the Boo Back in You," Gain the Will to Kill," "Scaring is Caring," "Awake the Killer Within," and "Make Scaring Great Again." Based on a scene from DEADTALK, Gideon Is shown to be on the run from police, or at least on their radar. Design Gideon has feline-esque facial structure, with black hair with silver streaks teased into swooping bangs and a ponytail. His eyes are blood red and perpetually rimmed with eyeliner, and he has a gold tooth. His most striking facial feature is the large scar that cuts through the left side of his lip. He wears a designer suit with a Gucci belt, and is sometimes seen with a black cape. At the end of DEADTALK, he is depicted via projection in a ghostly form (presumably his Grim Reaper form), with a skull visible through his face and his scleras glowing red. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Singapore Gideon was prominently featured in Halloween Horror Nights 8 at Universal Studios Singapore in 2018. Gideon starred in the show DEADTALK, with him explaining his four keys to highly effective scaring: Passion to Kill, Find the Fear, Kill Factor, and Don't Get Caught. He appears with a posse of dancers in cheerleading outfits as his hype squad, named the Gideon Ghoul Dancers, and the show featured many elaborate dance sequences (including musical numbers, some of which are performed by Gideon himself). In the show, he motivates various people to be their best scaring selves, including helping a serial killer find his passion for murder again, interrogating audience members on their greatest fears, and displaying the flair of certain killers. Towards the end of the show, he is nearly apprehended by police, only to vanish into thin air under his cloak and taunt them in a spectral form. Quotes "Call me Gideon. Mister Grim is my father." "My name is Gideon Grim, and I'm here to CHANGE YOUR LIFE! Or I might just take it from you. But I'm not here for that - yet." "Now, Zack, we watched the video, and I have to say, that was some very disturbing footage - she lived." (to his guest on DEADTALK) "Live and let die!" "You - what do you fear the most? People! How are you - how are you here right now? You're surrounded by people on the side of you! Constant state of fear, that one." (referring to an audience member) "You - what do you fear the most? Spiders! That's exciting, I thought somebody would say spiders before the show. I have something special for you. BRING OUT THE SPIDERS! It's okay, there's no spiders. (chuckles) You genuinely looked terrified for a moment, that was exciting." (referring to an audience member) "Now, gentlemen, repeat after me. Say I AM TERRIFYING! Yeah, that was good, that gave me goosebumps. Ladies, let's show the guys how it's done. Say YOU ARE SEXY! Thank you ladies. You didn't have to say that. Now that's not part of the seminar, but it's still nice to hear." "Is this a plastic straw?! You put that in the ocean where it belongs!" (speaking to one of his crew members) "Just because you're the police, I'm supposed to fear you? I ''created fear. I am fear. So get off my stage - NOW!" "So, why do we scare? Is it for power - to see the look of sheer terror on our victim's face? Or for intimidation - to show strength over the weak? Or is it purely for entertainment? But no matter your reason, remember this when scaring: have fun! Hey...that should be the title of my next book." Category:Icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights Singapore icons Category:Halloween Horror Nights 8 (Singapore) Category:Halloween Horror Nights Singapore Category:Scareactors Category:Original characters Category:Monsters